The Follower
by Deidaraluver88
Summary: Crystal is a 12 year old girl. She falls into the Naruto world only to meet the akatsuki. When Hidan trains her and as she grows, she starts to look up to hidan as a father. Then when they are sent on a mission things take a turn.
1. Bloody Rain

Crystal had short black hair and always wore back. She would cut herself out from the world. But, she lived a happy life. She had wonderful parents and everything a girl could ever want. Also she had a twin brother and two new born sisters. Until one day. She was watching the meadow. She loved to draw what she saw, but nothing happened. The horses were hiding and the dark, gloomy clouds crept up the meadow. Depression seemed to be the only thing she felt.

That night a horrible rainstorm hit California. Crystal sat in the living room watching cartoons. Soon there came a faint knock on the door. It was followed by a few gunshots. Blood stained Crystal's house. The babies were stolen and her twin brother was on the verge of death. Her parents were dead. She sat in a puddle of blood and the scene of the massacre repeated it self in her head. Crystal was the only survivor. Though, her brother was still breathing she didn't know if he would die. Her hair was stained with blood. She tried to stand, but her wounds stung.

When she managed to stand limped toward the stairs. "Time to go," she whispered. She wondered why she wasn't crying. She grabbed a few things she would need. Food, clothes, a family photo, her cell phone, her I-pod, her I-pod stereo, and her

I-pod charger was just a few. She slipped it all in a black and red backpack. Her brother was still trembling with his gun in his hand. She took it from him and he relaxed. She delicately removed the gun holster around his leg and put it on her. She noticed two tiny bracelets. They were her sisters. She linked them together and slipped it in her bag. She took her mother's ring and slipped it into her pocket. She took her father's dagger and slid the blade over her palm. Then she put the case around her arm and slipped the in dagger.

She took one last look at the life she was about to leave behind. Now little tears dripped down her face. She walked out into her front yard. Everything was dressed in a skirt of darkness. Crystal walked until she saw something that she never saw. A valley with 9 stones lined up along the side. The ninth and first was covered in, what seemed to be, blazing fire. So she pushed the eighth. She waited till she heard a thud 10 minutes later. She sat there and thought of what to do.

**10 minutes earlier:**

Hidan was training not to far from the akatsuki hide-out. He heard rocks and stones. A smaller boulder was just about to hit him, but it just missed him. Then a bigger boulder fell on him.

**Back in the real world:**

"I'm going to jump. It's not that big," she told herself. Although her leg s were trembling she new this was the only way to escape from everything. "If I don't make it I will be with Mom and Dad," she thought," but if Dan, Jessica, and Kayla are still alive who will take care of them." Crystal called 9-1-1. She left a note in Dan's pocket explaining what was happening and what will happen. When the ambulance got there she left.


	2. Her move

Crystal decided it was time. "I'm gonna jump, NOW!" she said as she jumped. "I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it," she said. She did make, but she lost her balance. "Damn it!" she screamed. After 5 minutes of falling through a black hole there was a burst of light. Then she fell through green trees. Then she landed on the boulder she pushed down. "MMM!" muttered a voice. Underneath the huge boulder were arms and legs. She stared at them and jumped off.

"Are you okay?" she said as she kicked the boulder.

"MM!" the voice said. She tried to push the boulder of the poor person underneath. "Why is it so heavy now? It was so light when I pushed it off the cliff," she said.

Suddenly the boulder shook and exploded. The person underneath was, of course, Hidan. "So you pushed this boulder on me? You know it weighs almost 60,000 pounds! You bitch!" he screamed. He chased her for 10 miles, until she found a small cave and went in. Then she hid behind a rock

"Oh shit, oh shit," she kept chanting. Crystal looked up and saw that the rock had red eyes. "Why is there a girl behind me?" The rock asked. Guess who it was. It was obviously Uchia Itachi. She thought it was a demon and screamed. Then she ran into Deidara. "Hi," he said. Her eyes were starting to adjust and she saw a person with mouths on their hand. Then she hid behind, what she thought was, a plant. "Yeah dinner!" Zetsu said. Then she screamed again. She ran into Kisame. "Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"

Get away from me fish person …. Dude….. What ever you are!" She yelled. Then she saw Tobi and hid behind him. "Me Tobi," he said.

"Finally someone normal," she said in relief.

"Tobi want a hug!"

Of course she screamed again. She is EMO! So she ran back to Deidara. "Tobi's weird! Keep him away from me," Crystal told Deidara.

"Join the club," He replied.

"

I just have one question. Are you a boy, girl, or transvestite?" she asked.

"You know," he said as he reached for a kunai, "I'm not going to answer." Deidara was very offended.

She ran back o the only person who seemed nice, which is Kisame. "Will you protect me from all these weirdoes?" she asked.

"Okay why not," he replied.

"I….Uh…Finally…..phew… Found you" Hidan said, "Move ….. Aside…. Uh… Kisame." Hidan was struggling to catch his breathe. Of course Kisame didn't care once so ever so, he gladly moved. "You …. You…. Idiot!" Crystal screamed. Hidan came at her with his scythe.

"Hidan stop it. I don't want blood all over our headquarters," a hologram said. It was the leader of the akatsuki. Then Hidan was forced to drop his scythe. _RIINNG! RIINNNG! _Crystal's cell phone went off. "Hello? ... Oh, hi grandma…. Where am I? …… Um….. Well. … I don't know if you can get me….. I'll call you once I figure it out….Okay…. Love you too…..Bye," Crystal said.

All the akatsuki were staring at her. "Tobi want that! Wait. What is that what Tobi wants?" Tobi asked.

"It's a cell phone. Ever heard of it?" she asked.

"Tobi never heard of it."

"Okay?"

"Where are you from?" the leader asked.

"California," she replied.

"Where's that?" Deidara asked.

"In the U.S.A"

"Where's that?"

"How don't you know where it is? Wait… Am I in another world?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Hidan replied. "But what a strange world your from," he thought.


	3. Meeting the akatsuki

"By the way, what's your name?" Kisame asked. He wanted to know the name of the girl he let Hidan almost kill.

"Umm..... Crystal. And your umm Kisame, right?" she replied

"Yup. That's me." With that she hit him across the head.

"What was that for?" He was amazed what strength this little (12 year old) girl had.

"Ahem! By the way my name is Pein." Pein (The leader if you didn't know) blurted.

"Leader sick! Tobi go find medicine!" Tobi shouted. Little did he know that he was trying to say "Tell her your names!"

"I'm Itachi. The smartest of them," Itachi said. He thought he was to good to be here. At least at that very moment. He really didn't care.

"I'm Deidara. Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Crystal was looking at him with big eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question. So, I'm trying to figure it out," she replied coolly.

She wasn't afraid of anyone here, except of Hidan. The only reason she screamed a lot before was because she was afraid of one of them being Hidan!

"I'm a boy." Deidara began twitching. He hated when people asked him this.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You look like a girl!"

"I'm gonna kill you little bitch!" Deidara charged at her. She whipped out a gun and shot the floor at his feet.

"Any closer and you die," she said. He ran back and murmured something. It sounded like, "Where does this bitch get her weapons?"

Then and there Konan entered the room. "Oh, hello sweetie. You're so cute! My name is Konan."

"Thank you. I love he flower in your hair. It's so pretty. Oh yeah my name is Crystal."

"I'm Zetsu. Please forgive me for what I said before. I'm not sorry!" Zetsu's sides were fighting again.

Kakuzu was too busy counting his money. So, Hidan lightly hit him in the back of his head.

"What was that for!" Kakuzu shouted. He scattered his money across the floor when Hidan hit him.

"Introduce yourself! Your embarrassing yourself!" Hidan replied.

"My name is Kakuzu! Happy, Hidan?"

Pein wanted to see how strong she was. So, he made every Akatsuki member attack her all at once. She dodged everyone and injured them. "Is that it? You guys are pathetic!" she said.

"Your pretty strong for a little girl. Hidan, your in charge of her," Pein said.

"Fine," Hidan said. As he rose from the ground.

She looked around and then walked toward Konan. She was the one who was spared the embarrassment since she did not attack her. "Where can I stay? Or do I have to sleep outside?" Crystal asked. She gave Konan her puppy dog eyes. Konan fell for it like a leaves to fall.

"Oh no, you will sleep in . . . . . . . . . . . Orochimaru's room, Pein do you mind?"

Pein was gone by then. So she showed Crystal to Orochimaru's room. It appeared that someone had made the room for her. Then again no one slept in here for ages. She placed her bag on the bed and sat down. Konan left and disappeared into one of the many rooms. She probably was looking for Pein. She grabbed something out of her bag and sat at the window seat. She saw the


End file.
